Behind the reality
by Kitsu-chan666
Summary: Nous avons tous rêver une fois entrer dans nos univers préférés mais sommes-nous vraiment préparés à leur faire face ? Quand la réalité se distord et que les règles changent, jusqu'où irait-on pour survivre ? Un groupe d'amis va le découvrir à leur dépend.
1. Chapter 1: Pas drôle

Nous étions toutes réunies ; ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Chloé, Satan, Lyo et moi. Julie arrivait en courant presque, un énorme livre dans les bras. Le genre de livre que l'on trouve en magasin et que l'on feuillette juste.

Elle nous arriva toute essoufflée, le visage tirant vers le rose comme à son habitude et nous présenta sa trouvaille. Un book format A3 paysage épais de 5-6cm sur la série "Once Upon A Time". Pour Julie et moi qui adorions la série c'était une assez grande découverte. Pour Satan et Lyo, un livre comme un autre et je n'étais même pas certaine que Chloé connaisse.

Pendant qu'elles s'expliquaient mutuellement la série, l'envie me prit d'appeler Maëlys pour lui faire part de la nouvelle, elle qui en connaissait d'avantage sur la série que nous. Fort heureusement, elle n'était pas au travail et répondit à la troisième sonnerie. Je lui expliquai notre enthousiasme quand les filles décidèrent d'arracher le film plastique autour du livre et de l'ouvrir. Je me rapprochai vite et fit office de présentateur radio.

Julie tourna les deux premières pages et un silence choqué s'installa. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ça. Plutôt qu'un Art book sur le tournage de la série ou sur les personnages et les lieux, nous avions une réplique du livre de contes du personnage Henry. Je l'expliquai brièvement à mon interlocutrice au téléphone.

Quelque peu déçue, Julie tourna les pages suivantes en marmonnant pour elle-même que c'était toujours mieux que rien. Elle tomba sur une page avec l'illustration d'une porte en bois où un faisceau de lumière s'échappait du trou de la serrure. Soudainement poussée par l'envie de réchauffer l'atmosphère en lançant une blague, je saisi mes clefs et tout en rigolant je fis mine d'en enfoncer une dans la serrure, faisant rire mes amies. Mission accomplie!

A l'instant où la clef s'éloigna de la feuille, une vive lumière blanche nous enveloppa, nous éblouissant et nous forçant à nous protéger les yeux. J'entendis Satan râler et Maëlys étouffer un cri de surprise dans le combiné, puis plus rien. Je me sentis tomber sur le gazon de la Fac.


	2. Chapter 2: Oups!

Un grondement strident me réveilla en sursaut. Je relevai la tête, assez vite pour me donner le tournis et qu'une migraine s'installe. Je regardai autour de moi, les filles commençaient aussi à reprendre leurs esprits et à mon grand étonnement deux nouvelles silhouettes se réveillaient avec nous. Tom et Maëlys étaient auprès de nous. Nous avions atterri dans une petite clairière entourée par une forêt dense.

Un autre grondement, plus fort cette fois-ci et plus près, retentit, nous faisant mettre sur pieds d'un saut. Plus loin, à la cime des arbres, une tête surmontant d'énormes épaules dépassait des branchages. Une grosse tête chauve et sale aux yeux meurtriers et à la bouche monstrueusement grande de laquelle du sang dégoulinait. Il sembla humer l'air pendant que nous le regardions ébahis. Puis il se tourna dans notre direction.

 **-What the...,** commençais-je.

 **-Chut!** Me coupa Julie, personne **ne fait de bruit, je crois que c'est un ogre.**

 **-Tu veux dire un ogre de ton histoire sur le royaume de Carto?** Demandai-je.

 **-Heeeiiin...?** Lancèrent ensemble Lyo et Maïl.

Julie me lança un regard interdit, elle était tout aussi perdue que moi, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

 **-Ça vous dit qu'on cours?** Paniqua Satan avant de se retourner en tenant Tom par le bras.

 **-Ne criez surtout pas !** Nous rappela Julie alors que nous prenions nos jambes à notre cou.

 **-Les arbres !** Cria Satan qui menait le groupe.

 **-Tu crois vraiment que ça l'arrêtera ?** Lui demandai-je en regardant derrière moi, Lyo me suivait et... l'ogre aussi!

Il s'approcha de nous en deux enjambées, faisant trembler le sol et nous déséquilibrant.

 **\- C'est pas le moment de faire les difficiles!** Souffla Lyo entre deux inspirations.

 **-Ça le ralentira un peu... peut-être** , proposa Tom.

Nous nous introduisîmes dans la forêt, slalomant entre les arbres, sautant par dessus les racines, trébuchant dans les ronces qui déchiraient nos vêtements.

Devant moi, le jean de Maïl s'accrocha à un buisson de ronces et elle manqua de s'affaler par terre. Chloé se retourna et l'aida en hâte à se dégager, le temps que Lyo et moi-même les rattrapions.

Quand ce fût fait, Julie et le couple nous regardaient apeurés, ou plutôt regardaient au dessus de nous. L'ogre était arrivé à la bordure des arbres et avait levé son gourdin hérissé de piques pour balayer d'un revers les 3-4 premières rangées d'arbres. Nous nous protégeâmes en nous baissant pour éviter les bouts de bois qui volaient dans tous les sens.

Il s'arrêta pour humer à nouveau l'air.

 **-Surtout ne bougez pas... Ne faîtes pas un bruit** , murmura Julie le plus bas possible.

Les secondes passèrent, se transformant en minutes et nous ne bougions toujours pas.

Son horrible visage se rapprocha, ses naseaux frémirent et il s'approcha encore plus, vraiment, vraiment plus près. On eut presque tous un mouvement de recule et mon pied écrasa une branche qui craqua bruyamment. Je me pinçai les lèvres.

 **-Oups...**

L'énorme bouche s'ouvrit et lança un hurlement à nous ébouriffer les cheveux.

 **-Courez!** Hurlèrent les deux Chloé.

Le gourdin s'affaissa derrière nous et la terre trembla sous nos pieds.

Nous voyant prendre la fuite, l'ogre s'énerva et poussa des grognements frustrés en agitant sa massue dans tous les sens, arrachant les arbres qui retombaient tout autour de nous.

Un tronc nous barra le passage en s'écrasant à nos pieds. Il était gigantesque et impossible de passer par dessus. Le contourner nous prit trop de temps, le gourdin faisait maintenant des mouvements de balancier et fauchait les pins comme des brins d'herbes. L'ogre esquissa un affreux rictus quand il arriva à notre niveau et leva son bras musclé. Nous reprîmes notre course en hâte. Il aplatit les résineux derrière nous mais nous avions plus d'avance cette fois, même Lyo courrait plus vite que jamais. Chloé et moi à la tête du groupe, nous écartions les branches du passage par gestes vifs et désordonnés. _¤!je suis pas douée!¤_ pensai-je quand mon pied se pris pour la énième fois dans une racine émergente et que je manquais de m'étaler de tout du long dans les ronces donnant aux autres le temps de me rejoindre.

Cela continua encore pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la forêt reprenne son silence habituel et que les seuls bruits qui subsistent soient nos halètements. L'ogre s'était calmé... ou avait abandonné.

Nous nous tenions tous les côtes, certains pliés en deux, et avalions de grosses bouffées d'air bruyamment.

 **-Putain mais c'était quoi ça ?** s'exclama soudain Tom en dirigeant son regard vers Julie.

 **-Un ogre,** lâcha tout simplement sa copine comme si la réponse avait été "un arbre".

 **-Oui ça j'avais compris mais... y a que moi que ça gène qu'on vient de se faire poursuivre par un ogre ?**

Personne ne répondit, même si tout le monde avait la même idée en tête. Je rompu vite le silence en m'adressant à Julie.

 **-Alors c'était un ogre de ton histoire "royaume de Carto" ?**

 **-Non non non, je ne pense pas** , répondit-elle précipitamment en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. **La lumière est apparut quand on a ouvert le livre de contes, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire.**

 **-Ce n'est peut-être pas TON histoire mais c'est TON livre** , répliqua Tom.

 **-On se fout de qui est le fautif! on est où là ?!** m'énervai-je.

Ce fût Maëlys qui me répondit

 **-Je crois qu'on est dans la forêt enchantée...**


	3. Chapter 3: Nom magique

**-La forêt enchantée ?** s'étonna Chloé, **tu veux dire la série que vous m'expliquiez tout à l'heure à la fac ?**

Mail ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Tom l'interrompit.

 **-Mais c'est pas possible...**

 **-Et où veux-tu qu'on soit ?!** s'énerva Satan.

 **-C'est peut être pas la foret enchantée, on est peut être dans un programme virtuel...,** proposai-je

 **-Comme assassin's creed !** continua Lyo

 **-Voilà! on voit tout de suite la geek ...,** lui soufflai-je avec un clin d'œil.

 **-heu...,** ils se lancèrent tous des regards en biais, à croire que nous étions folles d'imaginer la solution la plus plausible et que se retrouver coincé dans l'univers d'une série TV était le plus envisageable.

 **-Bon!** lança soudain Tom après un court moment de silence, **qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé EXACTEMENT avant qu'il n'y ait cette lumière?**

 **-Bah ... Julie et Satan ont ouvert le livre** , répondis-je tout simplement.

 **-Et ce n'était pas du tout celui que je voulais...** , bouda la première.

 **-Puis Laora a fait l'andouille et a ouvert cette porte** , ajouta la deuxième.

 **-Quoi !? Allez-y dites que c'est ma faute!**

 **-Bah oui...,** sourit Tom en me lançant un regard espiègle.

 **-Comment aurais-je pu prévoir que la clé de ma boite aux lettres tout simplement posée sur un bout de papier pouvait créer un soi-disant portail fait de lumière blanche nous transportant dans un monde imaginaire!**

 **-Ou alors un animus** , ajouta Lyo toujours persuadée, comme moi de la nature de l'illusion.

 **-Quelle idée aussi.**

 **-Mais c'était pour rire...,** je fis la moue.

 **-Bah c'est pas drôle du tout** , fit remarqué Tom en regardant d'un œil triste son jean gris tout déchiré.

 **-Bon! Plutôt que de chamailler** , nous interrompit Maëlys, je propose que l'on continue, jusqu'à arriver à un village où on pourrait reprendre des forces et faire le point.

Elle finit avec un hochement de sourcils dans l'attente d'une réaction. La réponse fût unanime. Le trajet jusqu'au village le plus proche fût silencieux, peut-être à cause de la fatigue mais aussi de la dispute précédente.

Il fût seulement interrompit par Laurine qui fit une remarque plutôt pertinente à l'approche des maisons de chaume. _"Qu'allions nous faire dans ce village ? Rentrer dans une auberge et commander à boire ? Et avec quel argent ?"_

 **-Si toutefois on arrive jusqu'à l'auberge ...,** fis-je remarquer, pessimiste. **Vous avez vu nos vêtements ? On va se faire remarquer, à peine arrivés, et se faire arrêter.**

 **-C'est pas faux.**

 **-Et puis vous savez reconnaitre une auberge vous** ? demanda Chloé **, pour moi toutes ces maisons se ressemblent.**

 **-C'est vrai qu'on a pas vraiment prévu le coup** , grimaça Julie **. C'est dommage, l'idée de départ était bien**. Elle adressa un sourire à Maëlys qui semblait réfléchir au problème en observant le village d'un œil lointain.

 **-On a qu'à passer notre chemin.**

 **-Quoi ?**

Ils me lancèrent tous un regard réprobateur, à croire qu'ils mourraient tous de faim.

 **-Bah! on ne peut pas se pointer comme ça, alors on oublie le village et on se focalise sur le livre et un moyen de rentrer chez nous.**

 **-C'est pas une mauvaise idée** , me secouru Julie, **d'autant qu'on ne sait pas à quelle époque nous sommes, ni dans quel royaume...**

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?** la coupa le seul garçon du groupe.

 **-C'est plutôt important, à vrai dire. Ce serait bien de le découvrir.**

 **-Ca reste un monde parallèle, totalement différent du notre, ou un réalité virtuelle,** ajouta t'il pour Lyo et moi, **le lieu et la date ne sont qu'un détail insignifiant à mon avis.**

 **-Si nous sommes après la malédiction** , expliqua Maëlys, **le royaume est totalement déserté, à l'abandon, détruit par les ogres qui sont revenus.**

 **-Et il y a Cora!** clamai-je, fière de montrer mes connaissances.

 **-Ou AVANT la malédiction,** compléta Julie **, dans ce cas nous pouvons avoir des alliés, ... et des ennemis.**

 **-Et des emmerdes** , traduisit Lyo qui n'avait pas vraiment parlé depuis notre arrêt.

 **-Et on prend le risque que les habitants du royaume ne comprennent pas du tout notre situation.**

 **-Autrement dit, le risque de se faire tuer.**

 **-Vous êtes vraiment pessimistes**! Sortit soudain Satan pour qui l'enfer pouvait être sur Terre, elle trouverait toujours un bon côté. J'en étais presque jalouse qu'elle soit vraisemblablement plus optimiste que moi. Quoique je suis plutôt du genre à râler...

 **-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** demanda finalement Chloé qui ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

 **-On réfléchit** , répondirent en cœur le duo savant, les yeux dans le vide, plongés dans une intense réflexion.

 **-Ça ne nous amène pas à grand chose** , fit remarquer Tom.

 **-Supposons que nous sommes avant la malédiction** , déclara soudain la grande brune après plusieurs minutes de débats entre elles-deux sur l'affaire, **alors on pourrait aller voir Rumple, lui saurait nous aider.**

J'ouvris grand les yeux, elle n'était pas sérieuse ? C'était précisément le type d'individu qu'il fallait éviter ici. J'allais protester mais Satan me devança.

 **-Rumpelstiltskin ?! Le ténébreux ?! Pour devoir faire un deal avec lui et se faire bananer comme tout le monde ?**

Elle n'avait pas tord.

 **-Je sais** , dis simplement Maëlys **, mais on a bien réfléchit et c'est vraiment le meilleure moyen de rentrer. Il nous faut de la magie de toute façon et autant éviter la reine si possible.**

 **-Mais pourquoi pas la fée ?**

 **-On a vu plusieurs fois que Blue est beaucoup moins puissante que le Dark-One, malheureusement.**

 **-Et on va le trouver où ?** demanda Tom.

 **-On peut l'appeler...?** proposai-je innocemment.


	4. Chapter 4: You're mine!

Et nous voilà, six idiots du 21ème siècle en tourisme dans les cachots d'un royaume inconnu. Non pardon, pas inconnu... imaginaire, irréel. Il y a mieux comme vacances.

Ils nous avaient divisés dans deux cellules adjacentes. Maëlys et le couple d'un côté, Julie, Lyo, chloé et moi de l'autre. Séparés par des barreaux et maintenus dans l'humidité par des murs en pierres froides. Je crois qu'ils auraient bien séparés les sexes mais un garçon d'un coté et 6 filles de l'autre, ils craignirent une évasion. Parce qu'on sait tous comment limer des barres de fer ou crocheter une serrure moyenâgeuses..bande de crétins...

 **-Quel résultat concluant...**

 **-Au moins on a trouvé un abris** , me reprit Julie.

 **-A votre avis, combien de temps avant qu'on nous exécute?** demanda Lyo.

 **-Ne parle pas de ça!** s'indignèrent les tourtereaux qui ne connaissait pas vraiment les habitudes de la reine.

 **-Mais qu'est ce qu'on a bien pu faire pour être condamnés à mort ?** s'interrogea Satan.

 **-Nos habits et notre attitude bizarre auront suffis** , répondis-je.

 **-C'est injuste** , bouda t'elle en retour.

 **-Ça fait combien de temps que l'on est là**? l'imita son copain en regardant d'un air dégouté les murs de sa prison. **J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité!**

 **-On devrait réfléchir à un moyen de rentrer chez nous, comme nous n'avons que ça à faire** , proposa Maïl.

Elle demanda le livre de Julie.

 **-Ils nous ont prit nos sacs... je ne l'ai pas.**

 **-Alors on fera sans, pour l'instant** , soupira t'elle.

 **-Quelle réaction vous pensez qu'ils auront en découvrant tous ces objets futuristes ?** s'amusa Tom.

 **-Il y a de la magie dans ce monde , ils penserons surement à ça. Ça ne fera pas comme dans les visiteurs, Tom.**

 **-Hooo, ... merci mon amour de me casser mon délire.**

 **-Pourquoi ? tu voulais bruler au bucher ?** intervint Julie.

 **-C'est ce qu'il va nous arriver de toute façon, non?**

 **-Non, on peut être décapités, éviscérés, dépecés, noyés, empalés...,** énuméra Satan.

 **-Ça va merci, on se passera des détails,** l'arrêta sa colocataire de cellule.

 **-S'ils ne nous torturent pas !** continua la première.

 **-Please, stop!...**

Il y eu un court silence puis Tom repris de plus belle.

 **-De toute façon je parie 20€ que Julie y passe en premier.**

 **-Tu paierai pour me tuer! charmant... ok! tu vas perdre.**

 **-Je soudoierai le bourreau,** menaça t-il en s'approchant des barreaux.

 **-C'est pas bientôt finit tout les deux ?!** s'interposa Satan en éloignant son copain des barres.

 **-Hé!** m'exclamai-je soudain pour attirer leur attention, **j'ai peut être une idée pour rentrer! c'est si bête qu'on y a pas pensé. mais on pourrait essayer!**

 **-Quoi? explique plutôt que de tourner autour du pot!**

 **-On pourrait reproduire ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois, je pourrais introduire ma clef dans une serrure du livre.**

 **-Tu te rends compte que c'est totalement absurde** , remarqua Tom.

 **-Non au contraire! c'est exactement l'idée que j'avais en demandant le livre à Julie! ça a marché la première fois et ça m'a même happé moi aussi, on peut toujours essayer.**

 **-Quand on aura le livre. En attendant nous sommes coincés ici.**

 **-On peut toujours demander, gentiment, pour avoir un peu de lecture par exemple** , hésita la sportive.

 **-Belle idée mais très naïve, désolé Chloé.**

 **-On a qu'à essayer, on verra qui a raison.**

 **-Je rêve ou cette aventure devient un pari incessant ?** demandai-je.

 **-Pari tenu!** S'exclama Tom et ils se postèrent tout deux aux portes et appelèrent les gardes.

 **-Vous êtes tarés** , grognai-je en m'affalant dans un coin.

 **-Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre la gravité de la situation!** s'inquiéta Julie, **le mieux serait de faire profil bas.**

 **-Chut! ils arrivent!**

Deux gardes arrivèrent, silencieux. Et ils le restèrent alors que Chloé demandait timidement un peu de lecture. N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, Chloé et Tom reculèrent inquiets. Les deux gardes nous scrutaient tour à tour, immobiles. Puis l'un d'eux désigna notre cellule et une voix grave sortie de sous son masque noir.

" **Celle-ci** " dit-il en un geste simple de la tête tandis que l'autre s'engouffrait dans la cage et que tout le monde reculait vers les murs. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au fond de la cage et je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'ils pouvaient me voir dans l'obscurité. Quand il arriva à mon niveau je me levai vite ; non certaine de ce qui allait venir ; et il me tira le bras violemment pour m'emmener avec lui.

 **-Hé!**

J'entendis crier plusieurs voix derrière moi.

 **-Qu'est ce que vous faites !? pourquoi vous l'emmenez ?!**

A ma grande surprise, ils s'arrêtèrent et celui qui paraissait être le chef leur expliqua que ceux qui se cachent dans l'ombre sont les premiers choisis.

 _¤Quoi?! C'est pas juste!¤_

Puis ; alors que le muet reprenait sa prise dans le col de mon dos, m'étranglant à moitié ; le chef s'approcha des barreaux d'un pas nonchalant.

 **-A qui appartient le livre de contes ?**

Une tension palpable s'installa, personne n'osait répondre.

 **-Comme vous voudrez. On finira bien par l'apprendre. On commence par celle-ci.**

 **-Non!** cria alors Julie en se démarquant des autres. **Non, s'il vous plait, laissez la. C'est mon livre.**

 **-Julie...,** grinçai-je en avertissement et mon gardien tira sur mon col, me coupant le souffle.

 **-Sage décision,** chanta la voix sous le masque telle une caresse et il la tira hors de la geôle et referma derrière elle.

Il nous lièrent les poignets de lourdes menottes d'acier et nous entrainèrent dans les étages supérieurs du château.

C'était comme dans la série, les murs, les grandes salles, le peu de serviteurs, presque comme dans un conte de fées sauf que nous ne risquions pas de voir notre Happy Ending de sitôt.

Les gardes nous amenèrent dans une vaste salle de réception avec trois lustres magnifiques et un majestueux trône au fond. Aucune reine à l'horizon. Ils nous mirent à genoux d'un coup de pied, quelques mètres devant le siège royal. Et là, une fumée violette apparue "comme par magie" (enfin ...avec beaucoup de magie) devant nous. surement pour nous impressionner puisqu'elle aurait pu tout aussi bien attendre notre arrivée sur son siège tout dur.

Montée sur échasses, accoutrée d'une robe ample noire et pourpre, un décolleté plongeant mis en valeur par un de ses collier trop gros et brillants, un épais chignon lui rajoutant quelques cm ; la méchante reine nous toisait d'un de ses sourires malveillant et un regard prédateur.

J'eus du mal à déglutir, scotchée par sa beauté, sa prestance et l'aura de puissance qui émanait d'elle.

Ou peut-être aussi le fait de la voir en vrai, bien qu'elle soir la méchante reine et non Regina.

 _¤Il faudra que je me le rappelle.¤_

Droite et le menton relevé d'orgueil, elle nous contourna lentement comme le font les prédateurs. Nous n'osions bouger ; à part pour tourner la tête et la suivre du regard. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Julie no plus. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passait ensuite et je perdais espoir quant à pouvoir rentrer chez moi un jour.

Enfin, après une interminable minute, la méchante reine prit la parole, s'adressant à la fois à nous deux et à personne, nous déstabilisant d'avantage.

 **-Et bien et bien... Ne serait-ce pas nos petites touristes ? Comment trouvez vous mon royaume ? Est-il à votre goût ? Vous avez eu la "chance" de découvrir mes cachots.**

J'avais des tonnes de sarcasmes que j'aurai pu sortir à n'importe qui mais je me répétais sans cesse de la fermer.

 _¤Surtout ne dis rien! Ne la provoques pas!¤_

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à mon amie, elle avait les joues toutes roses et les mains qui tremblaient, comme moi d'ailleurs.

 **-Oui, je sais que vous venez d'un autre monde** , reprit-elle **. La façon dont vous vous exprimez, vos manières, vos ... affaires et votre accoutrement ridicule.**

Elle marqua à nouveau une pause.

 **-Qu'est ce que vous allez nous faire ?** demandai-je, attirant le regard de Julie.

 **-C'est très simple, je vais vous interroger et vous répondrez à TOUTES mes questions, à moins que vous ne préfériez la torture ?**

 **-Heu, non ça va, merci.**

 **-Bien! Je suis contente que vous coopériez aussi facilement, même si j'aurai préféré vous arracher le cœur et vous obliger à tout me révéler contre votre gré!**

Elle cracha presque le dernière partie de sa phrase et je me surpris à penser qu'elle avait vraiment une case en moins.

 **-Heu...**

On se lança un regard déconcerté et inquiet. Je n'avais pas aussi peur que Julie qui avait l'air de voir sa dernière heure arriver. Il faut dire qu'elle était plus réaliste que moi sur ce coup. Après tout elle avait raison, notre vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

 **-Alors commençons! Tout d'abord, racontez moi ce que vous savez à propos de ce livre** , ordonna t'elle.

Nous restâmes silencieuse. Bien que nous n'osions plus ouvrir la bouche, nous ne savions absolument rien de ce livre. Et puis je sentais que si je parlais encore ce ne serait pas la méchante reine qui me ferait la peau mais Julie.

Un des gardes derrière nous, le seul qui parlait indiqua alors à sa souveraine que Julie était la propriétaire du livre. En réponse, elle la toisa, un sourcil arqué, attendant une explication.

 **-Je...Je l'ai acheté. Je ne pensais pas que c'était un livre magique...**

 **-Magique?** la coupa t'elle. Je **croyais que votre monde en était dépourvu ?**

 **-Oui nous aussi** , répondis-je **. Surtout qu'à la base tu voulais un autre livre, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Heu oui.**

 **-Tout ceci n'est qu'un concours de circonstances** , plaidai-je en mode "Julie's lawyer".

 **-J'ai appris il y a bien longtemps que rien n'arrive par hasard, en particulier avec la magie. Comment l'avez-vous activé ? le livre.**

 **-heu...,** Julie me lança un regard alarmé et hésitant.

 _¤Si tu hésites, tu meurs¤ Je lâchai :_

 **-C'est moi, j'ai introduit une de mes clés dans une serrure.**

La reine me regarda comme étonnée par ma réponse.

 **-Quelle clé? Quelle serrure ?**

 **-Je... je n'en sais rien, une serrure au hasard, d'une porte je pense**. _¤Doucement avec le sarcasme Laora ou tu vas y passer.¤_ **Et la clé c'était celle de ma boite aux lettres. Tout simplement**.

 **-Rien n'est jamais simple avec la magie** , ronchonna t'elle, **pourquoi avez vous fait cela?**

 _¤Ho la question qui tue!¤_

 **-Heeuuu... pour... rire..?**

Un sourcil se leva.

 **-C'était une petite blague de rien du tout.**

Elle se mit à rire.

 **-De rien du tout ?** répéta t'elle

 _¤Oui, bon, vue comme ça...¤_

 **-Toi! Apporte-moi ces clefs et le livre** , ordonna t'elle au muet.

Il s'inclina et s'exécuta.

 **-En attendant parlez moi de votre monde, dîtes m'en plus**

 **-C'est... c'est un monde ordinaire** , hésita Julie.

 **-Dirigé par de grandes puissances!** ajoutai-je immédiatement de peur que l'envie ne lui prenne de le coloniser.

 **-"De grandes puissances",** se moqua t'elle d'une voix grinçante. Dans **un monde sans magie...**

 **-Écoutez, nous ne sommes pas un danger, pour vous comme pour le royaume** , commença Julie, **alors je vous en pris, renvoyez-nous chez nous.**

 **-C'est peut-être beaucoup demandé** , la repris-je.

 **-Laissez-nous repartir. Nous ne dirons rien.**

 **-Vous ne direz rien ?** Elle éclata d'un rire plus sincère que les précédent. **Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir repartir ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre...** (elle se rapprocha de nous en se baissant, l'air menaçant) **vous êtes miens!**


	5. Chapter 5: A coeur ouvert

La reine avait fait remonter toute la troupe. Nous attendions tous, à genoux, face au trône qui demeurait vide, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

J'avais les jambes engourdies et les rotules explosées.

¤Faites que ça se finisse vite¤

Comme pour exaucer ma prière, la reine réapparue devant nous, nous faisant sursauter.

-C'était bien cette clé? S'assura t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

-Heu, oui, la plus petite.

-Il n'y aucune magie, d'aucune sorte dans cet objet. Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire clé.

-Oui c'est bien ce qu'on disait... laissai-je échapper de façon à peine audible même pour ma voisine.

-Et vous ne la manipulez pas non plus.

Nous fîmes non de la tête.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucun moyen d'activer ce livre à nouveau?

À nouveau, tout le monde nia.

-Dans ce cas vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité.

Sur ces mots, les gardes nous forcèrent à nous lever, la reine s'approcha dangereusement de Julie. Comme pour me prévenir, mon estomac se noua.

Tout en arborant un sourire carnassier, la sorcière tendit le bras et dans un bruit de craquements d'os insupportable arracha le cœur de Julie, rouge scintillant de magie.

Nous étions si stupéfaits que personne ne bougeait. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, c'était en train d'arriver, pour de vrai.

Julie aussi était immobile, pétrifiée, à fixer son propre cœur battre dans la paume de la reine.

-Mais fort heureusement pour vous, je suis d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui. Et ; quoi que l'on puisse en dire ; vous restez des phénomènes rares dans ce royaume. J'ai donc passé un marché avec d'autres sorciers. Eux aussi sont intéressés. Nous verrons comment les choses évolueront. Mais d'abord...

Des doigts se resserrent autour de l'organe et semblèrent lui intimer un ordre. Alors... Julie bougea. Les yeux vides d'émotions, elle se planta en face de Tom et Chloé qui ne se lâchaient plus. Et reproduit le geste fatidique tel un pantin.

.

...

.

Un poing fermement serré, ,jointures encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Voilà tout ce que je voyais. Tout autour avait disparu dans un flou brumeux ou s'entremêlait formes et couleurs.

Le poing se mit à trembler, de plus en plus violemment pour finalement s'ouvrir lentement et laisser échapper une poignée de poussière grise semblable à de la cendre.

Un cri déchira l'atmosphère, comme si le temps reprenait soudain son cours et que nous nous réveillions.

La pièce reprit ses couleurs et ses formes, les détails revinrent et je m'aperçus alors de la situation à laquelle on était confrontées. Julie tremblait de tous ses membres, totalement bouleversée. A ses pieds gisait Tom et Satan qui le secouait comme pour le réveiller. C'était une mort tellement... absurde qu'elle en était impossible à croire.

Laurine, Chloé et Maëlys restaient plantées là sans savoir comment réagir, mal à l'aise.

-Ho mon dieu...

Non pas que je croyais en "lui" mais cette expression était sortie d'elle-même, comme un souffle léger qui enlèveraient la pression dans mon ventre.

Partons s'il avait une pression à enlever c'était bien celle de Satan qui avait abandonnée l'idée de le voir se lever et pleurait, la tête posée sur le torse sans souffle.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

Voilà deux jours que l'on moisissait dans les cachots du château de la reine, Lyo et moi.

Elle nous avez séparés par deux groupes de deux.

Je crois que Julie et Chloé avaient été emmenées par Rumple mais je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Satan et Maëlys.

A attendre toutes seules dans le noir, nous tombions dangereusement dans la dépression. Surtout Lyo que je m'efforçais de faire rire le plus possible avant qu'elle ne craque. Je priais pour que la reine ne nous sépare à nouveau sinon Lyo aurait vraiment craquer... déjà qu'elle me collait sans arrêt en mode câlin-paniqué-étouffant.

J'étais en plein milieu d'une blague qui ne faisait rire personne mais Laurine saluait l'initiative quand des portes claquèrent au bout du couloir et des bruits de talons résonnèrent jusqu'à nous.

Notre gardienne semblait s'être souvenue de nous. Elle nous expliqua la suite simplement : Elle nous enseignerait la magie...la magie noire bien sur et se ferait un plaisir de nous obscurcir le cœur.

Apprendre la magie était très tentant (surtout avec "elle") mais Lyo me retenti en me rappelant le coté "obscure" de la force... Merci Lyo, la voix de la sagesse, toujours présente pour désigner le droit chemin, même si parfois l'initiative ne plait pas au geôlier qui propose par la suite un ultimatum pour régler le problème.

 **"Acceptez ou mourrez, choisissez."**

Clair et net.

 _¤Super... merci Lyo¤_

.

…

.

A croire qu'ils s'étaient passés le mot, les détenteurs de nos amies eurent la même réflexion.

C'est ainsi que Julie et Chloé se virent apprendre la magie auprès de Rumplestilskin et l'autre Chloé et Maëlys auprès de la reine de cœur in Wonderland. [en anglais c'est plus court à écrire ^^'..]

On pût compter trois mois avant que leur cœur (ou leur esprit) ne s'embrume et ne devienne aussi noir et sombre que du charbon.

Et voilà! The end!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nan j'déconne!... car un petit village de gaulois résiste encore et toujours à l'invasion romaine, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien c'était un peu pareil.

Tous les six cœurs n'avaient pas sombré dans les ténèbres... La moitié en avait échappée. Une moitié qui avait su trouvé le failles dans les forteresses les plus protégés du royaume.

La médaille revint à Chloé, la sportive du groupe, qui réussi à s'échapper du château du Ténébreux pendant un moment important (la transformation de Julie). Une chance, pour elle, que le sorcier se contenta d'une apprentie et ne la pourchassa pas.

L'évasion de Laurine et Maëlys fût plus complexe. Deux personnes entrent dans le pays des merveilles, deux en ressortent. Ils n'y avait donc aucun moyen que l'une d'entre elles parte sans l'autre.

C'est à Lyo que revint ce lévite, elle qui fit preuve d'une grande intelligence doublée de patience. Refusant catégoriquement de suivre les cours maléfiques, elle avait marchandé son apprentissage en théorie tandis que Laora s'occupait de la pratique. La reine l'avait enfermée dans son immense bibliothèque d'un d'ennui et elle avait lût les plus intéressants en premiers, ceux qui expliquaient ce monde et l'histoire de ce château et de sa propriétaire. On fait dire ce que l'on veut aux livres vous allez me dire... mais Laurine avait découvert ; de manière assez douteuse ; la façon dont Régina s'était débarrassée de sa mère.

Elle s'était acoquinée avec le miroir de sa majesté qui trouvait sa compagnie distrayante au milieu des livres et loin de la rage de sa maitresse. Celui-ci lui avait sortit par inadvertance les détails des voyages inter-royaumes, en particulier par le biais des miroirs. L'intention était naïve et non sans conséquences. Lyo n'était pas pour trahir son nouvel ami mais la solution venait d'elle-même : elle avait le moyen de libérer les filles coincées au Pays des merveilles.

Elle avait prit contact avec Maëlys régulièrement depuis plus de deux semaines et un jours elle s'entendirent sur un plan d'évasion.

Malheureusement le cœur de Satan était depuis longtemps déjà tombé de l'autre côté et seule la correspondante traversa le miroir et suivit Lyo dans la forêt enchantée.

Mais la reine, nettement moins compréhensive que le Darkone, envoya sa garde noire à leur poursuite.

Maëlys et Lyo errèrent parmi les arbres pendant deux jours avant de retrouver Chloé accompagnée de la princesse rebelle, Snow-White, qui les amena en sécurité, loin de la garde royale

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe fût à nouveau divisé, mais l'histoire n'est pas à sa fin... au contraire elle ne fait que commencer...


	7. Chapter 7: Magic Dust

Salut! moi c'est Julie, je prend le relais le temps que Laora reprenne ses esprits. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis notre arrivée dans ce monde magique, la plupart d'entre nous avons était écarté du droit chemin et Tom est mort. Moi-même ai été la disciple de Rumpelstiltskin, le ténébreux et tentée par les ténèbres. Rumple, satisfait de ma transformation, se plaisait à m'envoyer torturer ou intimider ses adversaires. Je dois dire que ça me plaisait aussi. Et cela aurait continué si sa faiblesse pour la magie ne l'avait pas tenté, encore. Il m'envoya ainsi chercher le livre de contes qui nous avait amené ici, je l'avais complètement oublié. Et surtout, j'avais oublié mon ancienne amie, étudiante auprès de la méchante reine, Laora. Je n'étais pas pressée de la revoir mais le livre, ... j'étais curieuse d'apprendre ce que mon professeur pouvait faire avec et puis un peu d'aventure ne faisait pas de mal!

 **-Aucun problème, je m'en occupe.**

 **-C'est le château de la Méchante reine, deary. Ce n'est pas mince affaire!**

 **-Je sais me montrer discrète! Et elle ne me fait pas peur...**

 **-Et pourtant elle devrait !** la coupa t'il.

 **-Il faudrait, pour cela, qu'elle se rende compte de ma présence...** conclu-je d'un air malicieux.

J'attendis donc le départ de la reine pour m'introduire dans sa demeure. Rumple m'avait prévenue de l'emplacement du livre (quelque part dans sa bibliothèque, rangé sans ménagement) mais de toute évidence il n'y était pas. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je fouillais frénétiquement cette vaste salle et toujours aucune trace du bouquin! je commençais à m'inquiéter de la rentrée soudaine de la propriétaire avant que je n'ai pu mettre la main dessus. Puis j'eus une idée. Le livre m'appartenait, jadis, je pouvais donc facilement lancer un sort de localisation! Il suffisait pour cela de sacrifier un objet qui m'appartenait. Je fis le tour de mes poignets et choisis un bracelet en tissus totalement inutile à présent. Après l'avoir grossièrement détaché, je le déposai au creux de ma paume et y mis le feu. Le tissus synthétique flamba en deux secondes et il ne resta que des cendres. Cendres qui allait m'être utiles par la suite. Je me plaçai au centre de la pièce, levai ma main au niveau de ma bouche et ; tout en pensant fort au sort que je voulais lancer ; soufflai un bon coup sur le petit tas. Un nuage de poussière grise vola devant moi et l'espace d'un instant je cru avoir échoué le sortilège. Mais la poussière scintilla alors et se regroupa en une trainée rouge qui avança doucement vers la porte principale et disparue dans le couloir. Je me lançai à sa poursuite avant de la perdre de vue. Elle longea le couloir et s'engagea dans les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs. J'eus plus de mal à la suivre dans les escaliers de pierre en colimaçon mais j'arrivai enfin dans un autre corridor et eu tout juste le temps de voir mon sort sortir de celui-ci pour s'engager dans un autre adjacent.

 **"Il va me faire courir jusqu'où comme ça ?"** maugréai-je.

Je me remis à courir et l'atteins presque lorsqu'une voix retentit d'un coin sombre.

 **"Est-ce cela que tu cherches ?"**

Le nuage de poussière fila à toute vitesse dans l'ombre d'où venait la voix et un carré brillant rouge l'éclaira. Une silhouette sortit, tenant le livre de conte dans une main.

Le teint mate et les cheveux bruns courts, habillée de cuir en habit de garçon.

 **"Laora..."** murmurai-je, la voix chargée de mépris.


	8. Chapter 8 : Remember

**-Joli sort! Dommage qu'il ait été inutile.**

 **-Donne moi le livre.**

 **-J'ai une question, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais apparaitre dans ta main ? Tu sais, en pensant fort à lui. Cela t'aurait évité tant d'ennuis.**

Je lui lançai un regard noir sans pour autant relever la remarque.

Un sourire barra alors son visage. Un sourire diabolique, que j'avais déjà vu, sur le visage de la méchante reine.

 **-Nooooon!... Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas le faire!** se moqua t'elle.

 **-Ferme-la et contente-toi de me rendre ce livre ou tu risques fort de le regretter,** la menaçai-je en tendant la main.

Elle ricana.

 **-Te le rendre ? Comment pourrais-je te le rendre alors que tu viens le voler.**

 **-Je te rappelle qu'il m'appartenait, avant.**

 **-Avant en effet. Et tu en es réduite à t'introduire comme un voleur dans le château de la reine! Depuis quand es-tu ici ? Une heure ? Je me disais bien que j'avais ressentis une présence.**

 **-Il te reste encore des choses à apprendre à toi aussi,** ricanai-je.

 **-Et toi tu es plus douée pour te faufiler tel un rat que pour utiliser la magie. Je suis étonnée que le ténébreux t'ait choisis toi comme élève.**

 _¤Là s'en est trop!¤_

 **-Tu vas regretter tes paroles!** rageai-je.

 **-Et toi d'être venue ici!**

Une aura nous enveloppa toutes les deux -elle, noire et moi, rouge- dont le mélange donnait de belles nuances au dessus du combat.

Je fis apparaitre une boule de feu dans ma paume, étrangement elle n'en fit rien. Sans hésiter je la lui lançai et pendant qu'elle l'évitait, couru vers elle, les deux mains enflammées.

Tenant toujours le livre, elle se redressa et engagea une attaque de revers. Je ne compris que trop tard qu'une épée se matérialisait dans sa main gauche et me baissai pour éviter son tranchant. Je lançai mes boules de feux, les mains droit devant moi. Un simple geste les fit disparaitre. Puis elle se désencombra du livre en le déposant sur un meuble derrière elle et me lança un regard du genre "vient le chercher si tu l'ose". Je fis à mon tour apparaitre une épée dans ma main, si c'était un combat d'escrime qu'elle voulait, alors elle l'aurait. J'appliquai deux attaques frontales rapides qu'elle para aussitôt.

 **-Ça y est, tu y mets enfin du tien.** (Puis elle dû remarquer mon regard insistant.) **Quoi ?**

 **-Tu ne lances jamais de boules de feu.**

 **-Et alors ?...**

 **-Rien je pensais juste que tu suivrais l'exemple de ton professeur.**

 **-C'est sa technique préférée, pas la mienne.**

 **-Bien, comme tu voudras..., et je reparti à l'attaque, cette fois plus intensément. J'assenais mes coups de manière à la faire reculer et l'éloigner de mon objectif. Ma technique était purement offensive et jouait seulement sur la force.**

 **-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça tu sais,** dit elle alors qu'elle parait encore facilement. Ce combat semblait l'amuser.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au livre et fit voler ma lame en large arc de cercle. Elle du reculer pour l'éviter et je saisis ma chance. La main levée, je me concentrai sur la force qui traversait mon bras. Mon adversaire fut projetée sans ménagement sur trois mètres pour continuer à glisser le long du couloir.

Satisfaite et fière de moi, je me saisi du livre.

 **-Espèce de sale petite...**

Je ne l'entendais plus. Une lumière dorée m'avait enveloppée et des images de toutes sortes surgissaient devant moi. Non pas devant moi, dans ma tête. Une lumière blanche sur une pelouse verte à l'herbe grasse, une tête d'ogre dépassant des feuillages, de jeunes gens, six filles et un garçon, mes amis... puis la reine dans une de ses habituelles tenues extravagantes et ma main, tremblante, encore pleine de cendre et Tom, mort. Tout me revenait maintenant. Je me souvenais de tout. Dans ma poitrine quelque chose s'allégea et ma vision s'éclaircit comme par magie. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle, aussi... méchante ?

 **¤Toutes ces choses atroces que j'ai faites¤**

Une larme coula sur ma joue et ma vue se brouilla. J'entendis un froissement derrière moi et me souvins alors de Laora. Avec effrois, je l'imaginai soudain m'arracher le cœur dans le dos et le broyer sous mes yeux ébahis. Je me retournai et la vit se jeter sur moi, les yeux étincelants de fureur. En un grand 'Pouf' écarlate je réussi à l'éviter, de justesse et réapparu derrière elle.

 **-Écoute, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.**

Mais déjà elle repartait à l'assaut.

 **-Ok, je vois** , murmurai-je alors que je m'éclipsais à nouveau pour réapparaitre hors de son champs d'attaque. Ça ne sert à rien que je te résonne, tu ne te rappelles de rien.

- **Mais de quoi parles-tu ?** s'énerva t'elle en se redressant.

 **-De nous! De ce que nous sommes réellement.**

 **-De ce que nous "étions" tu veux dire.**

 **-Être méchant n'est pas notre vraie nature, on nous a transformé.. changé** , me repris-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Elle me regardait comme si j'étais une folle sortie d'un asile.

 **-Tu essaie de gagner du temps ? Pourtant tu as le livre, va-t'en!**

Je secouai la tête,

 **-Pas sans toi.**

 **-Ma parole, tu es encore plus idiote que je ne pensais!**

Ses mots me firent plus mal que prévu. _¤Elle ne le pense pas, elle n'est pas elle-même¤_

 **-Tiens! Tu veux une preuve ?** lançai-je en lui présentant le livre face à moi. **En voici une, je me fiche totalement de se livre maintenant. Ce que Rumple peut convoiter, je m'en fiche royalement.**

 **-Tant pis pour toi** , répondit-elle simplement en faisant apparaitre le livre dans sa main en une fumée noire. Je ne pu empêcher un large sourire. _¤ça a marché!¤_

Mais ma joie ne dura pas longtemps et mon sourire retomba aussi sec.

 **-Il ne se passe rien ?**

Elle arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension.

 **-Pourquoi il ne se passe rien?!** m'emportai-je.

 **-Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherchais à faire mais tu es décidément une bien piètre magicienne.**

Sur ce, elle leva son bras libre et m'envoya valser d'un geste presqu'un peu trop gracieux. Je m'écrasai contre le mur de derrière et ma tête heurta un meuble. Je me relevai difficilement. Je senti le liquide chaud couler dans mon cou.

 **-Aaïlle** , râlai-je, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça faisait aussi mal.

 **-Arrête de râler et bât-toi proprement!**

 **-Je te l'ai dis, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.**

 **-Mais moi je le veux, on s'ennuie dans ce château.**

 _¤je rêve ou elle boude!?¤_

 **-Tu crois que c'est un jeu? Laora réveille-toi bon sang! Touche ce fichu livre et redeviens celle que je connais.**

 **-Quoi, ce livre ?** dit-elle en levant son bras pour me le présenter, **mais je le touche là!**

Puis elle se mit à rire.

 _¤Elle se moque de moi..,_ pensai-je désespérée, _ça ne sert à rien. Je dois prendre du recule, ainsi je trouverai une solution.¤_

Je me concentrai sur le recueil d'histoires, je ne devais pas rater ce sort qui m'avait été tant difficile à manipuler et qui était pourtant si simple.

Bingo! Un nuage couleur sang enroba la main de la brune puis la mienne et l'instant d'après, je le tenais. Un dernier coup d'œil à mon ancienne amie et je me volatilisai avec encore plus de rouge brumeux. Mais seulement après qu'une Laora en furie ne me mitraille de projectiles pointus.


	9. Chapter 9 : I always have a plan

**-Vous croyez qu'elle est venue pour nous tuer ? Parce que si c'est le cas, nous sommes tous morts!**

 **-Non, je ne pense pas. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Et puis elle est blessée.**

 **-Et alors!? Elle aurait très bien pu se blesser lors d'un combat contre un autre magicien...**

 **-Elle a le livre... celui qui nous a amené ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose a changé.**

 **-Tu es trop naïve, voilà c'qui y a.**

 **-Grincheux, je pense que Chloé a raison. C'est bien de la magie qui a blessé Julie mais pas n'importe laquelle. Elle ressemble beaucoup à celle de ma belle-mère.**

 **-Et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, si c'est toujours une méchante apprenti ténébreux, je la transpercerai de ma flèche avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de la situation.**

 **-C'est peut-être un peu exagéré Maëlys, non ?**

 **-Non c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus...**

 **-Hey! Je crois qu'elle s'est réveillée!**

Je choisis ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux. J'étais allongée sur une paillasse creusée dans un tronc d'arbre. Le terrier lui même semblait avoir était creusé dans le sol, des racines sortaient des murs de terre sombre. Autour de moi, les petits hommes me fixaient d'un regard suspect tandis que les filles gardaient un visage neutre. Il faudrait peut-être que je leur dise que je suis redevenue moi-même.

Je portai ma main à mon ventre, la peau était lisse, sans aucune égratignure ni pansement.

 **-Vous m'avez soigné ?**

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas du tout par là que je voulais commencer mais la surprise avait prit le dessus.

 **-Oui**. Répondit Maëlys, **et estime toi heureuse que nous ayons gardé des notions de magie, ou tu aurais eu le droit à de l'onguent de racine puant.**

 **-Hey!** s'offusqua un nain.

 **-Passons aux choses sérieuses, pourquoi es-tu là ?** demanda Snow.

Je décidai d'aller droit au but, nous n'avions pas le temps de tourner autour du pot.

 **-J'ai touché le livre de contes, celui que j'avais acheté dans notre monde, le vrai et je suis redevenue normale, je me souviens de tout.**

 **-C'est vrai ce mensonge ?** demanda Grincheux.

 **-Comment le livre pourrait faire une telle chose ?**

 **-Prouve le.**

 **-On a qu'à la torturer, elle crachera vite le morceau cette gringalette.**

 **-Et attendre que le ténébreux ne la retrouve ? Moi je dis qu'il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse.**

Très vite les voix des nains se disputant sur mon sort devinrent un véritable brouhaha. Jusqu'à ce que Snow y mette fin.

 **-Ça suffit! On ne va pas la tuer. Et encore moins la torturer ou disperser son sang un peu partout dans la forêt pour berner le ténébreux.**

Un des nains fit la moue.

 **-On peut jamais s'amuser de toute façon.**

 **-Alors vous me croyez ?** demandai-je, trépignant d'impatience.

 **-C'est qu'on a aucun moyen de te croire...** hésita la timide Chloé. Maëlys et Snow me toisaient d'un regard méfiant.

 **-Comment pourrai-je vous le prouver ? Demandez moi n'importe quoi!**

 **-N'importe quoi ?**

 **-Grincheux!** (Snow se retourna vers ses sept camarades d'aventure) **Et si vous alliez faire un tour, vous tous ?**

La pièce se vida considérablement ; si on pouvait appeler ça une pièce. Puis Snow me fit face, son visage était grave et sa posture montrait la guerrière qu'elle était vraiment.

 **-Arrache-toi le cœur.**

 **-Quoi ?!** crièrent Chloé et Maëlys avec moi.

 **-Si elle doit nous prouver qu'elle n'est plus ensorcelé, elle doit me faire confiance et pour ça il faut qu'elle obéisse à mes ordres,** leur expliqua t'elle.

Je déglutis difficilement. Un instant j'hésitai à disparaitre dans un nuage de fumé et me débrouiller seule, loin de ces folles qui ne me croyaient pas. Mais je ne serais arrivée à rien. La seule solution était de leur prouver ma loyauté.

Tandis qu'elles se disputaient sur la morale de cet ordre, j'enveloppai ma main de magie et le visage déformé par le dégout, j'extirpai l'organe de ma poitrine. Le souvenir de Tom s'effondrant sous mes yeux ressurgit. Je fis le vide dans ma tête et tendis mon cœur scintillant à la princesse. Leurs yeux ronds passaient de mon visage déterminé à la preuve de mon innocence.

 **-B-Bien. Je pense que ça règle le problème,** conclu Maëlys au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

 **-Mince alors,** souffla Chloé, encore sous le choc.

Le souvenir devait avoir hanté chacune d'entre nous. Mais personne ne pourra jamais se rappeler la texture du cœur chaud et les douces cendres coulant dans la main, à part moi. Malgré le mal que ce souvenir me faisait, je me promis de ne jamais oublier. Comme Chloé, la deuxième, celle que l'on surnommait 'Satan' pour moins de confusion, la petite amie de Tom. Elle n'oublierait jamais. Avant tout, je devais me faire pardonner et pour cela, nous devions la ramener auprès de nous et lui faire toucher le livre. C'était la première sur la liste.

 **-Bien! Maintenant, tu peux nous dire ce que tu attend de nous. Et replace ton cœur s'il-te-plait.**

 **-Oups! désolée. Nous devons aller chercher Satan! Elle est au...**

 **-Au Pays des Merveilles, je sais, Maëlys y était aussi. Elle a refusé de partir avec nous.**

 **-Elle n'est pas elle-même.**

 **-Maëlys soutient que c'était avant la transformation.**

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à cette dernière, une explication s'imposait.

 **-Après..., je pense qu'elle a eu un trop plein d'émotion. Elle s'est arrachée le cœur sous l'influence de Cora et l'a enfermé dans le tombeau de la reine.**

Je ne dis rien. Je savais très bien que j'en étais la seule responsable.

 **-Ne prend pas tout sur toi, Julie. C'est Régina la vrai fautive,** tenta de me rassurer Snow.

 **-On peut récupérer Chloé** , commença Maëlys, la force de la conviction donnant de l'énergie à tout le monde. **Si on arrive à lui remettre son cœur, on a gagné. Je peux vous faire entrer au Pays des Merveilles. Il va falloir se battre pour atteindre le tombeau et rejoindre le portail. A la seconde où nous poseront le pied sur l'herbe du royaume, la reine le saura et enverra ses troupes nous accueillir comme il se doit. Votre amie devra sûrement protéger les cœurs, surtout le sien. Deux en un! Cora ne se déplacera jamais pour si peu. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle tienne tant que ça à son apprenti. Celle-ci reste une autre histoire, elle t'en veut, Julie et elle a le cœur brisé. Elle est très dangereuse. Et puissante. On ne sera pas de trop contre elle. Je suggère que Snow et les nains occupent les gardes et font diversion tandis que nous nous occuperons des combats magiques.**

Nous nous lançâmes le même regard, ce plan nous plaisait.

 **-Et je sais qui va garder le portail.**


	10. Chapter 10 : The Red Maze

Ce qui est intéressant avec la magie c'est qu'elle se manifeste de différentes façons. Quand Julie a touché le livre de contes, sa mémoire lui est immédiatement revenue et le charme qui changeait son comportement s'est estompé. Mais quand Laora l'a touché à son tour, il ne s'est rien passé. On pourrait croire que la magie que contenait le livre avait disparu, qu'elle avait été entièrement transmise lors du premier contact et qu'il ne restait donc plus rien pour libérer les autres ensorcelés. Et pourtant, comme cité un peu plus tôt, la magie est quelque chose de très variable. Personne ne connait son origine et personne ne peut la dompter. C'est une force imprévisible. On peut donc s'attendre à tout avec la magie, comme par exemple que le résultat d'un sort prenne plus de temps que prévu. Ce qui est assez embêtant car l'auteur peut ne pas s'en rendre compte sur le moment, ou même jamais!

Vous l'avez deviné ? non ? Je ne peux entendre vos réponses mais pour ceux ou celles qui auraient trouvé, oui, le sortilège a fini par faire effet sur Laora -l'apprentie Evil-Queen- et la mémoire lui revint et le charme noir disparu. Et quelle surprise que de se retrouver dans une somptueuse chambre du sombre château de la reine. Quelque peu désorientée, plus en colère que honteuse, il lui fallait maintenant ne montrer aucune preuve de ce revirement de situation et de son changement de camps. Julie voulait de l'aide ? Elle chercherait sans doute le reste de l'équipe après son refus. Laora savait pour Chloé, au royaume de cœur, mais les autres étaient introuvables depuis longtemps. Julie les aura peut-être rejoint ? Le seul moyen qu'il lui restait était de la retrouver au pays des Merveilles, elles convaincraient leur amie encore sous l'influence du mal et rentreraient chez elles grâce à la magie qu'elles avaient acquises. Elle avait fait des recherches, quelques mois plus tôt, dans les grimoires de Regina et la solution lui était venue d'elle-même. Mais à l'époque, peu lui importait de rentrer dans ce monde sans magie.

Le souvenir de leur altercation lui revint, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, elle lui avait laissé un petit souvenir... Elle grimaça. Elle espérait qu'elle lui pardonnerait. En attendant, il faudra passer ce détail et se mettre au travail mais elle devait d'abord récupérer une dernière petite chose.

L'histoire extraordinaire du petit groupe d'amis perdu dans un monde irréel et magique continue! Mais tout d'abord, résumons la situation : la courageuse Maëlys et la timide Chloé aident la résistance aux côtés de Snow-White, la princesse la plus recherchée du royaume. Aucune nouvelle de Lyo, la bien muette amie de Laora, pour l'instant. Julie, redevenue elle-même, a rejoint le repère souterrain. La fougueuse Chloé, ayant perdu celui avec qui elle était arrivée, fait régner la terreur aux côtés de la Reine de Cœur, aussi privée du sien que la sorcière. Et enfin, Laora, dans le château de la méchante reine, reprend ses esprits avec un peu de retard.

A présent, revenons à nos moutons. L'assaut est amorcé, le plan semble parfait, le vent souffle à l'ouest et l'ennemi ne se doute de rien. Hum-Hum... ma foi c'est peut-être exagéré. Quoiqu'il en soit, les nains aux talons de leur princesse et les trois amies maitrisant pour un tiers la magie, venaient de traverser le portail qui reliait la forêt enchantée et le pays des merveilles. Des invités les avaient rejoint, les alliés destinés à la surveillance de la porte. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils auraient toujours le moyen de fuir.

La porté-disparu réapparut miraculeusement, en compagnie de guerriers lycanthropes. Devant la petite troupe de petits envahisseurs (à l'exception de Julie dont la taille approchait les mètres soixante-dix), Lyo débarqua sur le dos d'un loup géant au pelage flamboyant et aux yeux dorés. Elle semblait au comble du bonheur, malgré la contradiction de ses muscles tendus, son visage crispé et ses poings fermement agrippés à des touffes de poils de l'encolure de sa monture.

 **-Vous avez demandé du renfort ?**

Le loup aux reflets écarlates qui menait la meute avec elle se métamorphosa en une belle jeune femme dont la longue chevelure brune retombait sur sa cape rouge. A sa vue, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la princesse.

 **-Red!**

Tandis que les deux amies s'étreignaient, Lyo expliqua sa découverte de la meute et sa prise d'amitié pour un jeune loup. L'excitation brillait dans ses yeux et on devinait aisément que si elle avait dû rester dans ce monde elle serait devenue Loup-garou. Elle salua Julie avec tout de même un léger recul méfiant et déplora l'absence de sa meilleure amie, restée au château de la méchante reine.

Les salutations faites, il était temps de parler affaire.

 **-Bien! Lyo, Red et ton clan, surveillez le portail. Personne n'entre ni ne sort. Si quelqu'un s'approche, passez lui l'envie de recommencer.**

Snow distribuait les ordres de façon claire et avec une autorité innée. Elle avait mis son masque de guerre ; un visage sérieux et confiant qui ne laissait pas de place à la l'hésitation.

 **-Maëlys, Chloé et Julie vous m'accompagnerez jusqu'à la crypte.**

Là, Grincheux et prof s'approchèrent.

 **-Nous t'accompagnons. Nous surveillerons tes arrières.**

Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis conclu que des renforts ne seraient pas de trop.

 **-Très bien. Vous resterez cependant en retrait, nous devons rester discret.**

 **-Nous surveillerons l'arrivée des gardes,** ajouta Grincheux puis il partit donner ses ordres aux autres nains.

 **-Le chemin sera long jusqu'à destination, nous risquons à tout moment d'être repérés,** ajouta Maëlys.

 **-Je peux nous rendre invisible pendant un moment,** proposa Julie.

 **-Parfait!** S'exclama la princesse sans attendre les explications du sortilège. **Tout le monde est prêt ?**

Et la petite troupe partit en suivant le chemin de terre, entouré de plantes gigantesques et de praires verdoyantes.

Quand ils passèrent les dernières limites des prés, Maëlys les informa qu'ils entraient dans le royaume de Cora. Les paysages s'étaient aplanis et l'herbe y était moins grasse et plus terne.

Julie y vit le signe du lancement de son sort. Elle plaça ses mains devant elle face à face et concentra sa magie en une boule d'énergie blanche entre ses paumes. Elle leva ensuite la tête et leur fit signe de continuer. Pour ses compagnons, rien n'avait changé.

 **-Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que ça marche?** Demanda un nain suspicieux.

 **-Ce sort est très fiable. Il courbe la lumière tout autour du groupe et forme un cercle parfait de 5 mètre de rayon, alors ne vous éloignez pas trop où vous sortirez du champs et redeviendrez visible. Si vous ne me faites pas confiance vous pouvez toujours vous éloigner et tenter de nous retrouver.**

Le nain en question ne se sentit pas le courage de les perdre de vue et se retrouver seul dans cette contrée dangereuse. Il baissa la tête, grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles et continua dans les pas de ses frères.

 **-C'est le ténébreux qui te l'a appris ?** Demanda Chloé.

 **-Non, un livre. Un vieux grimoire poussiéreux qui servait de cale-pied à mon lit.**

 **-Ho...**

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Elle était d'une part un peu jalouse de ne pas pouvoir exercer la magie autant que Julie et se souvenait très bien ne pas avoir eu de cale-pied pour son lit bancal... Mais elle ne regrettait pas sa fugue quand elle pensait à la transformation maléfique à laquelle elle avait échappé.

 **-Combien de temps encore?...** demanda Snow, peu à l'aise malgré la protection visuelle.

 **-Encore quelques heures et nous pourrons voir le labyrinthe.**

 **-Le labyrinthe ? !** S'exclama Grincheux en s'arrêtant net, provocant un carambolage à l'arrière et les protestations de ses frères.

 **-Et bien oui, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que son tombeau serait laissé à l'abandon ou beau milieu d'un près ?**

 **-Mais personne n'a parlé de labyrinthe,** ronchonna t'il

 **-Et bien voilà qui est fait,** coupa Snow. **Maintenant reprenons notre route pour ne pas perdre de temps.**

 **-C'est un simple labyrinthe de rosier. Il n'a rien de compliqué croyez moi,** poursuivit tout de même Maëlys. **Son but n'est pas de perdre les passants mais plutôt de ralentir leur progression tandis que les gardes les prennent par surprise.**

 **-Génial...**


	11. Chapter 11 : Tel est pris qui

**-Ce doit être ça...**

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. D'imposantes murailles feuillues leur barraient la route, entremêlées de ronces et exhibant leurs épines aux intrus.

Chloé s'approcha et en arracha une avec précaution.

 **-Wow!... C'est pas rien** , montrant le dard de la taille de son pouce au reste du groupe.

 **-Bon! maintenant qu'on l'a trouvé, cherchons l'entrée!** lança Grincheux, impatient d'en finir.

 **-Hoho...**

 **-Quoi "hoho" ? c'est jamais bon signe "hoho"** , grincha t'il en se retournant.

 **-Le sort arrive à sa fin** , expliqua Julie en présentant ses mains au milieu desquelles l'énergie blanche faiblissait à vue d'œil et tremblotait comme la flamme d'une bougie.

 **-Tout repose sur notre discrétion maintenant** , prévint Snow.

Le groupe dû longer presque la moitié de la grande haie murale avant de trouver un passage. Une arche en bois joliment sculptée, soutenue de colonnes spiralées et présentant d'étranges symboles.

Deux nains restèrent à l'entrée et le reste du groupe suivit Julie qui avait lancé un nouveau sort : une petite flèche lévitait à hauteur de visage et tournoyait comme affolée. Puis elle s'immobilisa et indiqua la direction à prendre.

L'ancienne apprentie ténébreuse se révélait très utile et les soupçons que gardaient encore quelques nains disparurent vite. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ; et Snow et Maëlys s'en doutaient ; c'est que ces petits tours, à long terme, puisaient dans les forces de leur hôte et Julie n'allait pas tarder à être à cour de magie. De la sueur gouttait déjà le long de son front et de sa nuque et des crampes commençaient à tirailler ses muscles. Mais elle se forçait à rester concentrée et impassible, après tout c'était le minimum pour avoir pris la vie d'un ami.

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus du centre du labyrinthe et donc du caveau mais plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le dédale, plus ils avaient de chance de rencontrer des gardes royaux ou que leur intrusion soit remarquée par la reine. Il était même étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas ressenti la magie de Julie.

Comme vous pourrez vous en douter, leur quiétude fût de courte durée. Des gardes ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Avant qu'ils ne les encerclent, les nains les attaquèrent, faisant tinter leur hache et massue sur les casques et armures de métal.

Snow en profita pour se faufiler jusqu'au centre, suivit de près par Maëlys et Chloé et Julie à la traine.

L'allée de haies vertes s'ouvrit sur un cercle parfait de rosiers rouge sang à parterre de galets blancs. Pile en son centre trônait le mausolée de Cora, majestueux et luminescent, royal. Et à coté, surgissant de l'ombre, accoudée à une colonnade, Chloé numéro 2, celle qu'elles étaient venu sauver. Elles s'attendait à sa présence ici, dernier rempart devant les envahisseurs, elles n'étaient donc pas surprises de la voir. Et pourtant Julie et Chloé 1 étaient comme tétanisées face au regard inhabituellement froid et méprisant de leur amie. Même regard meurtrier que celle qu'elle avait confronté dernièrement, pensa Julie.

Par reflex Snow banda son arc et mis Chloé en joue. Cette dernière arqua un sourcil et se contenta de lui lancer un regard ennuyé. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'avantage. Maëlys et son homologue n'avaient pas terminées leur apprentissage et l'ancienne élève du Dark-One était de toute évidence à bout de force. Elle seule possédait l'atout de la magie. Mais elle attendait, attendait les pourparlers inévitables.

Contre toute attente elles accompagnèrent Snow et sortirent chacune une arme différente, une grande épée rendait Maëlys encore plus menaçante, Chloé portait à chaque main une dague incurvée tandis que Julie gardait sa sacoche serrée contre elle, pas encore prête à montrer son atout.

 **-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que ces broutilles suffiront à me battre ? Sans magie vous ne pouvez rien et vous avez épuisé tout votre réserve,** ricana t'elle en regardant Julie d'un œil à la fois dégouté et amusé.

 **-Ton professeur ne t'a jamais appris à ne jamais sous-estimer tes adversaires ?** lança Maëlys en même temps que son attaque.

C'était le signal, Chloé chargea derrière elle et Snow tira sa flèche. Le plan était parfait, elles pouvaient gagner sans l'aide de boules de feu ou autres sort d'attaques. Et tout ce passa comme elles l'avaient prévues, Chloé 2 esquiva de justesse l'attaque éclaire de Maëlys et dû user de ses pouvoirs pour contrer les coups frénétiques des dagues. Elle forma un bouclier d'énergie qui faiblissait à chaque impact des lames. En attendant Maëlys forçait la serrure du caveau a l'aide d'une clé enchantée que lui avait préparer la magicienne du groupe, laquelle tentait de reprendre des forces à l'écart du combat. Afin de maintenir son attention centrée sur elles, Snow lâcha sa corde et la flèche vint percuter le bouclier en un ultime impact. Il se brisa en éclats d'agents. Avant que la princesse n'est le temps pour un deuxième jet, Chloé-heartless ( _trd : sans cœur_ ) éjecta Chloé au loin et brisa l'arc d'un claquement de doigts.

Snow ne pût empêcher un regard paniqué vers la porte du caveau grande ouverte mais elle ne se retourna même pas, son attention maintenant focalisée sur Julie, le combat n'était pas terminé.

 **-A nous deux, montre moi ce que tu sais faire...** marmonna t'elle d'un ton menaçant.

Julie questionna Snow du regard, ce n'était pas le moment! Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant!

Derrière, Chloé réarma ses dagues et repartit à l'assaut. En même temps Snow sortait son épée de son fourreau et l'attaquait par l'autre flan. La jeune sorcière se contenta de lever les bras et elles volèrent dans l'autre sens comme tirées par une corde invisible.

 **-Ne te cache pas derrière tes laquais, bat-toi!**

 **-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.**

 **-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, mordant sa lèvre de nervosité et jetant des regards frénétiques vers la crypte. Elle jaugeait ses capacités à moins de 15%, elle pourrait se défendre un instant, après tout elle n'en avait pas besoin pour l'attaque finale.

Pendant sa réflexion, son adversaire passa l'offensive. Des lianes s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles et enserrèrent ses jambes lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Une aura argentée entoura Chloé et une boule de feu apparu dans sa main. Julie eu tout juste le temps de former un bouclier invisible avant que la flamme ne vienne s'écraser dessus. Chloé leva les mains, paume vers le ciel et dans leur ascension, d'épaisses lianes épineuses sortirent du sol et partirent à l'assaut du bouclier d'énergie, l'enveloppant et le fissurant sous la pression.

 **-Faible** , siffla t'elle.

Elle ferma ses poings et les lianes se contractèrent et brisèrent la dernière défense.

Un dague vint se loger dans une des lianes mais ne la coupa ni ne la ralentit. La mage noire ne réagit même pas aux attaques extérieur, focalisée sur Julie.

Les lianes la ligotèrent et l'étranglèrent.

Julie ne voyait que Chloé, son bourreau, ne pouvant qu'espérer gagner un peu de temps. Elle pouvait encore respirer grâce à la force magique qu'elle exerçait entre sa trachée et la plante mais la strangulation s'aggravant, tel un énorme serpent la prenant pour son diner. Elle détestait les serpents et la façon qu'avait la liane de resserrer son étreinte lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens. Sa vision devint floue et des taches noires dansantes apparurent. Soudain Chloé se figea, comme prise d'un spasme violent. L'étreinte se desserra et les plantes se retirèrent. Julie accueilli avec joie l'air frais qui s'engouffra dans ses poumons.

 **-Beurk! Alors ça... c'est vraiment ...dégoutant!**

Maëlys réapparut derrière la méchante Chloé, la main tendue en avant comme si elle était sale et contaminée.

 **-Je vous laisse deux minutes et voilà ce que vous devenez. Vraiment les filles, que feriez-vous sans moi ?** ricana t'elle en aidant Julie à se relever.

 **-Tu as pris ton temps!** se plaint la gentille Chloé, ramassant ses dagues.

 **-Je vous signale que se columbarium est remplit de tiroirs avec des cœurs rouges scintillants, j'aimerais vous y voir vous à deviner quel cœur et le bon!**

 **-Et t'as fait comment ?**

 **-Hahaa! Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets.**

 **-Tu vas bien ?** demanda la princesse à Julie encore sonnée par le manque d'oxygène. **C'est à toi de jouer maintenant.**

En effet, celle qu'elles appelaient Satan semblait désorientée par le retour de son cœur et donc ses sentiments mais pas pour autant guérie. Son aura grise flamboyait toujours autour d'elle.

Julie sortit précipitamment le livre magique de son sac et s'approcha de son ancienne amie. Cette dernière la laissa s'approcher et prit le livre sans vraiment réagir.

Toutes la fixaient, en l'attente d'une réaction, magique ou non, mais rien de spéciale ne se produisit. Julie sentit la même frustration que lorsque la même chose était arrivée à Laora.

Chloé lui rendit doucement le livre, le regard fatigué et fixa enfin ses yeux bruns sur la propriétaire.

 **-C'est pas la peine... ça marchera pas. Parce que j'suis pas ensorcelée.**

Julie ne peut empêcher un soubresaut de surprise tandis que derrière elle, Maëlys rappelait triomphalement

 **-Je vous l'avais dit!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Revenge

Bonjour cher(s) lecteur(s)!

Je m'excuse mille et une fois pour ce retard affreux! en vérité cette fanfiction est terminée depuis des mois ^^' et déjà publié sur Wattpad

J'ai eu une looongue absence sur mais je vais rattraper mon retard! ;)

Et pour bien commencer, voici la suite ! ! ;)

* * *

 **-Désolée Ju'** , continua Chloé. **M'avoir rendu mon cœur fut une très grosse erreur.**

Et elle attrapa cette dernière par le cou, lui faisant lâcher son sac et le livre. Les filles se précipitèrent sur elles mais furent stoppées à deux mètres, incapables de bouger.

Julie, qui pensait sérieusement qu'elle finirait cette histoire en minerve, tenta de retirer la pression à mains nues. Elle lança un regard suppliant à son amie et vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

 **-Tu m'as tout pris, tu comprends ça ?**

 **-Je...**

Elle aurait voulu s'expliquer ; ce n'était pas sa faute, elle avait été manipulée, littéralement ; mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Elle voulait bien culpabiliser et déprimer toute sa vie mais autant aurait-il fallut qu'elle vive pour cela.

 **-Voyons Chloé, tu sais très bien que c'est la méchante reine qui a fait ça!**

 **-Non! Elle l'a tué, elle doit payer!**

 **-Hé!** tenta à son tour Snow, **tu n'es clairement pas toi-même. Le livre ne fait peut-être plus effet ou pas immédiatement. Posons-nous tranquillement et réessayons. Ou parlons-en!**

Chloé ne sembla même pas faire attention au discourt.

 **-Bien tenté,** railla Maëlys.

 **-Tu as un meilleure idée ?**

 **-Peut-être. Hey! heu...**

 **-Chloé.**

 **-Chloé! ... *mais elle s'appelle comme toi ? c'est pas pratique!***

 **-Tu ne remarques ça que maintenant!?**

 **-Oui bon ça va! ... Chloé! Et si je te disais que je connais peut-être un moyen de le ramener à la vie ?**

Cette fois cette dernière réagit et continua sur les protestations des deux autres sur l'impossibilité de sa proposition.

 **-C'est impossible.**

 **-Si. On va trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez nous, dans le monde réel et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Hop! Retour à la normale! Plus de magie, plus d'esprit manipulé, plus de mort. Comme si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, comme si ce n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve!**

 **-On a aucun moyen de savoir si tout sera effacé ! Ou même si on trouvera un moyen de rentrer!**

 **-Et est-ce une raison pour tuer ton amie ?** intervint Snow.

 **-Si je peux le faire maintenant ce sera juste vengeance.**

 **-Une vengeance n'est jamais juste...**

 **-Elle le mérite. JE le mérite! Ta promesse d'un bon retour, ça c'est un conte de fée! Dans le moment présent il nous faut choisir un camp et j'ai choisis celui des gagnants.**

 **-Ce monde nous rend complètement fous...,** chuchota Chloé, **elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça avant.**

 **-Ouais , vivement qu'on parte,** ajouta Maëlys, **c'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu nous suives!**

Chloé resserra encore d'avantage son étreinte et Julie cessa de se débattre. Elle fut parcouru d'un frisson et son corps se fit lourd, les bras ballants.

 **-Non!**

 **-C'est comme ça qu'on règle nos affaires au Pays des Merveilles.**

Et elle laissa tomber sa victime.

 **-Vous savez quoi, je commence à penser qu'on est pas forcément obligées de rentrer au même nombre qu'à l'arrivée,** proposa Maëlys en indiquant la sortie d'un geste de la tête ce qui lui valu le regard mécontent des deux brunes.

 **-Vous allez rester là longtemps ? Non parce que, ce n'est pas que je vous en veux mais vous êtes des intrus dans ce royaume.**

 **-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu bosses toujours pour Cora ?** s'emporta Maëlys.

 **-Mmmh, si.**

Et elle s'approcha d'elles, son aura prenant des allures menaçantes.

 **-Et si on lui faisait retoucher le livre,** proposa tout bas Maëlys.

 **-Je pensais plutôt à une échappatoire,** répondit la gentille Chloé mal à l'aise. Mais Snow n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir, elle sortit son poignard et se mit en position d'attaque.

L'aura s'obscurcit et gagna en volume et soudain se figea et s'évapora.

 **-What the... ?!**

Une main recouvrait les yeux de la Chloé maléfique et une autre la retenait de tomber. L'inconnu la posa doucement sur le sol en s'excusant de son geste puis se redressa et leur fit face.

 **-Bah alors! Faîtes pas cette tête!**

 **-Laora ?!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Run! Run! Run!

Laora : **Hé ! mais c'est pas la peine de crier comme ça! On croirait les membres du scoobygang quand ils découvrent la véritable identité d'un monstre.**

Maëlys : **T'es sérieuse là ?**

Laora : **Ouais pas terrible comme comparaison.**

Chloé lui sauta au cou.

Laora : **Wow!**

Chloé : **Laisse moi deviner, tu ne t'attendais pas à autant de compassion.**

Maëlys : **Oui faut avouer que tu l'as pas vraiment mérité ce câlin. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas nous arracher le cœur et le réduire en cendre ? C'est Regina qui t'envoie ? T'es venue sauver ton égale ? Ou nous empêcher de partir ?**

Laora : **Wow! Wow! Wow ! On se calme! Tout d'abord, je ne suis plus méchante...**

Maëlys : **Prouve-le!**

Laora : **Mais mince! Si je vous le dis déjà ça devrait être une preuve! Sinon je vous aurais tous carboniser. On a pas le temps pour ça! On doit partir d'ici ; je vous explique pas comment j'ai galérer pour venir déjà ; et puis vous êtes alliées avec Julie alors pourquoi pas moi ? Hein ? Y a aucune différence entre nous.**

Maëlys : **Un peu si...**

Chloé la coupa avant que le temps ne se perde en chamailleries inutiles : **Oui c'est bon on te croit, t'es de notre côté et tu vas nous aider. Snow, c'est ok ? Elle peut rester ? Snow ?**

Snow avait disparut.

Maëlys : **Mince alors elle est partit.**

Laora se massa la nuque : **Ça c'est sûrement de ma faute, comme Regina m'envoyait la chasser...**

 **Chloé : on va passer le passage de la chasse, hein, c'est glauque. On prend Julie et Chloé et on s'en va.**

Maëlys : **Heu... d'ailleurs Julie, tout le monde s'en tape ? Ça fonctionne comment ? Parce qu'elle est toujours allongée au sol et je crois qu'elle ne respire plus.**

Le visage de Chloé et Laora blanchi et elles se précipitèrent vers l'inconsciente.

Laora : **Tu crois ou t'en es sur ?! Parce que c'est une sacrée différence!**

Maëlys : **Si t'avais arrêté de râler en arrivant on serait peut-être passer à ce détail plus tôt!**

Laora : **Je vois pas le rapport avec ma question.**

Chloé : **Vous allez pas vous disputer tout le voyage! Laora, utilise ta magie pour la ranimer.**

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire et ses paumes s'illuminèrent autour du cou et sur la poitrine de Julie, une aura noire non-amicale. Maëlys s'apprêta à la repousser mais Julie tressaillit et toussa en se relevant d'un coup, manquant d'assommer Laora et Chloé au passage.

Laora lâcha un "ha!" satisfait en direction de Maëlys et Chloé frictionna le dos de la tousseuse d'une manière affective.

Laora : **Bon c'est pas tout mais faut y aller!**

Maëlys chuchota à l'oreille de Chloé : **Tu vois! Insensible. Elle est pas nette.**

Chloé souffla, au bord de l'exaspération.

Puis Julie parut remarquer Laora et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise tandis qu'un sourire de joie sincère barrait son visage.

Julie : **Tu es venue ! Tu es là !**

Laora : **heu ... oui...**

Maëlys : **Le manque d'oxygène doit la désorienter.**

Julie : **Mais non! Si tu es là c'est que le livre fonctionne!**

Chloé : **Il a fonctionné sur toi non ?**

Laora : **Ha mais non! Non mais je vois ce qu'elle veut dire. Oui, il a fait effet un peu tard en fait c'est pour ça. Oui mais c'est bon je suis de nouveau moi-même. Grâce à toi. Merci.**

Chloé à Maëlys : **Tu vois qu'elle est normale. Allez on y va!**

Laora : **Normale je ne sais pas mais je suis d'accord sur le deuxième point, faut vraiment y aller là.**

Chloé aida Julie à se lever et Laora fit léviter l'autre Chloé derrière elle d'un claquement de doigt tandis que Maëlys lui lançait encore des regard suspicieux. Elles trottinèrent vers les dédales verdoyants mais Laora les arrêta avant qu'elles ne s'embarquent dans le labyrinthe.

Laora : **Sérieusement vous comptiez vous refaire tout le chemin à l'envers au risque de vous perdre, perdre du temps ou rencontrer des gardes qui n'attendent que ça que vous refassiez le labyrinthe ?**

Maëlys : **Tu veux faire comment ? Voler ?**

Laora forma une énorme boule de feu dans sa main qu'elle lança contre la haie face à elle. Le feuillage grilla en crissant et laissa un petit passage circulaire large comme deux personnes.

Sur un haussement d'épaule Chloé et Julie s'engouffrèrent et attendirent qu'elle fasse de même avec le mur suivant. Maëlys resta en retrait en maugréant qu'elles allaient se faire remarquer.

Quatre buissons furent brûlés de cette manières avant que le corps lourd qui les suivaient à un mètre du sol ne s'affaisse dans un nuage de poussière.

Laora, le souffle court, pliée en deux les mains sur les cuisses, comme si elle revenait d'un marathon réussit tout de même à sortir quelques explications : **Ai... plus de force... réserves ...vides.**

Julie : **Je comprend tout à fait ce que tu ressens.**

Chloé : **Bon bah on la porte.**

Maëlys : **Elle peut marcher quand même!**

Chloé : **Chloé. On porte Chloé.**

Maëlys : **Ha oui. Là c'est plus logique.**

Elle traînèrent l'inconsciente sur quelques dizaines de mètres et tombèrent vite sur un groupe de nains très pressés.

Grincheux : **Vous êtes là vous ?**

Laora : **Pourquoi on dérange ?**

Grincheux : **Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-la ?**

Chloé : **Pourquoi vous couriez ?**

Prof : **Les gardes! Ils sont à nos trousses!**

Atchoum : **On a gardé l'entrée aussi longtemps qu'on le pouvait mais quand on a vu Snow revenir on s'est dit que la fuite était la bienvenue.**

Dormeur : **Pas exactement, on s'est dit que ça ne servait plus à rien de garder l'arche et de rester en ligne de mire.**

Maëlys : **Donc vous voyez votre princesse revenir toute seule et vous vous demandez pas ce qui a bien pu arriver au reste du groupe.**

Atchoum : **Comme je l'ai dis, nous étions trop occuper à fui... éviter les gardes de Cora.**

Grincheux : **Qui ne sont sûrement pas loin alors bougeons!**

Julie : **Hé attendez une minute! Où est Snow ?**

Grincheux : **Elle retient les gardes.**

Prof : **Mais pour combien de temps ?**

Grincheux : **C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on BOUGE!**

Laora : **Oui mais par où, si la sortie est derrière vous ?**

Grincheux : **Grumf. Y en a pas une qui pourrait forcer le passage à travers la végétation ?**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Laora (à l'exception de ceux des nains qui, eux, se tournèrent vers Julie comme ils ne connaissaient pas la première).

Laora : **Hé! C'est quoi que vous avez pas compris quand j'ai dis, à bout de souffle "plus de batterie" ?**

Maëlys : **Ho aller, tu peux bien en faire un p'tit dernier.**

Laora : **Et toi t'as pas appris la magie ?**

Chloé : **Elle a pas tord pour une fois, tu pourrais en faire un dernier.**

Laora : **Julie, peux-tu bien leur expliquer ce qui arrive quand on use trop de magie ?**

Maëlys : **On s'endort ?**

Grincheux : **On sort plus rien.**

Chloé : **On s'évanouit!**

Julie : **On se consume.**

Maëlys : **Ha oui quand même.**

Laora : **Bon.**

Julie : **Mais tu n'en ai quand même pas à ce stade.**

Laora **: T'es pas sensée me soutenir toi ?**

Grincheux : **Bon on se décide ou on attend l'arrivée de l'armée en leur préparant des cookies.**

Laora : **Ça va! Ça va !**

Elle reforma une boule de feu ; cette fois beaucoup moins conséquente ; dans le creux de sa main et la lança sur la haie. Le passage était beaucoup plus petit et ne laissait passer qu'une personne courbée ou un nain, mais restait suffisant.

Ils passèrent un par un, se firent passer l'inconsciente et coururent vers le portail magique qui les attendait à plusieurs minutes de marche. Malgré la situation d'urgence, le spectacle tendait vers le ridicule. Grincheux, Prof et Mëlys menaient la troupe, quatre nains portaient à bout de bras levés la Chloé inconsciente, Julie courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait et son sac lourd en bandoulière, Chloé pourtant grande sportive et coureuse restait derrière elle pour parer à tout éventualité et Laora traînait des pieds à l'arrière poussée par Timide.

En beau milieu de leur course une voix féminine les appela loin derrière. Snow courait elle aussi pour les rattraper et très vite les soldats rouges furent en vue eux aussi, cliquetant maladroitement.

Le spectacle restait comique.

Lyo attendait impatiemment le retour de ses amies, non pas comme une enfant attendant la fin du shopping de sa mère mais comme un soldat attendant les éclaireurs avant un assaut. Elle restait immobile, assise ; tout de même ; sur l'herbe fraîche, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Les loups derrière elle s'impatientaient et lâchaient depuis quelques temps des couinements et grognements qui jouaient avec ses nerfs. La lycanthropie avait pris des aspects de chiens ; et elle était plutôt chat.

" **Il vont revenir, ne t'inquiète pas** " avait tenté de la rassurer Red mais ça elle le savait, ce qu'elle ignorait c'était le quand et le comment de leur retour.

Elle ramassa un brin d'herbe qu'elle entortilla entre ses doigts et qu'elle raccourci par petits bouts arrachés tandis que le grand loup gris à ses côtés tapait de la patte sur le sol machinalement et lui titillait les nerfs.

Une rafale de vent lui envoya les morceaux dans la figure et la fit éternuer. Elle se leva en se frottant le visage et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, des silhouettes se dessinaient sur la ligne d'horizon du chemin et des champs.

 **-Il sont là!** S'écria t'elle à l'adresse de la meute.

Red donna des ordres à ses frères et Lyo se concentra sur le groupe qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Comme la télévision, l'image fut bientôt en couleur et les silhouettes plus dessinées. Elle crut voir des bras s'agiter et en fit de même. Elle leva les bras au ciel et, montrant ouvertement sa joie, les balança sur les côtés en un geste de bienvenue. Bientôt son geste se perdit dans son rythme, le groupe s'approchait drôlement vite et une autre masse informe apparaissait à son tour à l'horizon.

Les premières silhouettes se détachèrent et s'avérèrent être Maëlys et Grincheux qui couraient tout en agitant les bras et criant des mots incompréhensibles.

 **-De quoi ?** pensa t'elle tout haut en avançant et inclinant la tête par réflexe.

Les cris continuaient mais toujours inaudibles.

Le groupe se rapprochaient encore et tous les membres en étaient visibles. Elle remarqua les quatre nains et leur fardeau.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'ils portent ?**

 **-Ils disent "Ouvrez le portail. Nous sommes suivit." ho! et "aidez-nous bande d'idiots" hé! qui est-ce qu'il traite d'idiot ?!**

Lyo regarda le jeune lycanthrope qui venait de se métamorphoser à côté d'elle avec des yeux ronds, sidérée.

 **-Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ?!**

 **-Les autres aussi ont entendus, les loups ont l'ouïe fine.**

 **-Et personne ne réagit ?! Mais allez les aider bande d'idiots !**

 **-Voilà, j'me disais bien qu'on nous traitait d'idiots,** marmonna le jeune loup avant de se transformer et de s'élancer dans les champs avec deux de ses camarades.

Le groupe se resserra légèrement au passage des carnivores qui continuèrent leur route jusqu'au deuxième attroupement bien bruyant. Deux autres loups partirent à leur rencontre et aidèrent à porter les plus faibles, ils n'étaient plus très loin.

Soudain le ciel s'assombrit et rougit, des nuages le recouvrirent et tourbillonnèrent en typhon, le vent s'inversa et une pluie glacée tomba à verse.

 **-La nature se retourne contre nous,** affirma Red.

 **-Ou plutôt Cora,** la reprit Lyo. **Il faut vite partir d'ici.**

Un éclair stria le ciel et le tonnerre répondit aussitôt.

 **-C'est pas bon ça,** murmura Lyo.

 **-On boooouuuuge!** criait Laora quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau. Les loups les escortaient et deux portaient Julie et Chloé toujours endormie.

 **-Tout le monde est là ?!** cria Red pour se faire entendre sous le vacarme de l'orage.

Des grognements pressés des loups autant que des humains lui répondirent et elle passa par le portail suivit de ses congénères.

Lyo hésita une seconde à enlacer sa meilleure amie et à sauter par le passage magique. Le choix fut vite fait puisque Laora ne s'arrêta même pas et plongea par le trou miroitant. Lyo la suivit.

Snow fermait la marche et prenait garde à ce que personne ne soit oublié. Elle se retourna pour jeter un œil à l'armée écarlate et un éclair vint s'écraser à un mètre d'elle, la projetant sur un coté.

Le passage se rétrécissait déjà et les soldats se rapprochaient dangereusement, Snow était trop sonnée pour se relever, son bras droit brûlé.

Une main la tira avec force et la jeta de l'autre coté du portail. Elle passa à son tour et le passage se referma aussi sec.

Aussitôt le gazouillement des oiseaux et le bruissement léger des feuilles d'arbres remplaça le vacarme assourdissant de la tempête magique.

 **-Tu nous les fera toutes toi.**

Snow releva la tête, Maëlys s'était affalée à ses cotés, aussi exténuée qu'elle ; et le reste du groupe ; après cette course effrénée.

 **-Merci,** dit-elle simplement.

Alors que tout le monde se posait tout essoufflé sur le sol mousseux de la forêt enchantée, Lyo profita de ce moment pour étouffer Laora de câlin.

 **-Haa! Non, Lyo tu m'écrases là,** râla t'elle en retour, mais seulement après avoir prit le temps d'en profiter elle aussi.

Elle la lâcha, la fixa, la joie sur son visage et la frappa du point sur l'épaule.

 **-Aiiieeuu! Ça va pas ?!**

 **-C'est pour être devenue méchante et malfaisante et m'avoir abandonnée dans un cachot pendant des mois pour enfin me laisser en pleine forêt.**

 **-Ha... oui... c'est fondé.**

Il y eut un blanc puis Chloé reprit la parole.

 **-Et maintenant ?**

 **-Maintenant, on rentre,** répondit simplement Maëlys.


	14. Chapter 14 : Back Home ?

**-Ici!**

Maëlys désigna l'herbe verte et haute devant elle, ce carré d'herbe n'avait rien de différent de ceux qui l'entouraient. Absolument identique.

 **-C'est ici ?**

 **-Oui, puisque je te le dis.**

 **-Comment peux-tu savoir, il n'y a rien qui l'indique.**

 **-Je le sais c'est tout. Je le sens.**

 **-Tu le sens,** répéta Laora ironiquement.

 **-Et toi et ta magie ne pouvez pas repérer l'endroit exact ?** s'énerva t'elle.

 **-Je trouve juste que désigner de la pelouse dans une prairie et certifier que c'est notre point d'arrivée d'il y a plusieurs mois d'après un pressentiment semble extrêmement approximatif. Alors que la magie est une valeur plus sûre.**

 **-Tu insinues que c'est du pif.**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Et bien utilise ta magie puisque c'est si sûre!**

 **-Si je pouvais, je l'aurais déjà fais!**

 **-Bon ça suffit!** hurla Julie en se plaçant entre elles-deux. **Je vous jure, j'vais devenir marteau!**

 **-Ce monde nous change et vous fait dire des choses méchantes. Il nous monte les unes contre les autres,** ajouta Chloé, à genoux auprès de la Chloé maléfique toujours inconsciente pour plus de sûreté.

 **-Bon d'accord, admettons que c'est ici, comment on procède ?** demanda Laora.

 **-Non mais je rêve ? C'est toi la mage noire ici, c'est à toi de procéder,** s'énerva de nouveau Maëlys.

 **-"Ancienne" mage noire, merci. Et Julie l'est aussi.**

 **-On pourrait tenter un sort sur le livre** , proposa celle-ci.

 **-Ou un contre sort** , continua Chloé.

 **-Non,** râla Laora agacée. **On a déjà essayé le livre, ça ne fonctionne pas.**

 **-Ha donc c'est pour ça que vous le gardiez!** s'exclama Julie en pointant un doigt accusateur.

 **-En partie, mais ça n'a jamais rien donné.**

 **-Peu importe. D'une certaine manière, il devait se protéger...**

 **-Le livre se protégeait ?** se moqua Maëlys.

 **-Oui. C'est un livre magique, ce n'est pas anormal qu'il le fasse. Il s'est ensuite réactivé à mon contact...**

 **-Probablement parce que tu es sa propriétaire,** la coupa à son tour Chloé ce qui irrita Julie.

 **-Les livres magiques sont très loyales,** expliqua Laora à Maëlys.

 **-Bon!** s'agaça Julie. **Et maintenant, sa magie est revenue. On devrait pouvoir créer un sort ; ou contre-sort ; suffisamment puissant pour rentrer chez nous.**

 **-C'est bizarre,** argumenta Maëlys.

 **-C'est complexe,** la reprit Laora, **mais possible.**

Julie et Laora se mirent à part pour faire le tour de leurs connaissances en la matière tandis que Maëlys surveillait l'orée de la forêt d'un oeil inquiet.

Au beau milieu de ce terrain plat, elles étaient à découvert.

Chloé ne disait rien non plus et avait le regard absent. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées alors que Maëlys ne souhaitait qu'une chose en cet instant délicat, c'était "papoter".

Les deux magicienne s'étaient posées sur le sol mou et murmuraient penchées sur le livre grand ouvert.

Le ton monta un instant pour de suite redescendre. Un désaccord était apparut. Le regard de Maëlys refit le tour des bois qui encerclaient la clairière et elle échappa un long soupire d'impatience qui évacua une partie du stress et détendit son corps. Personne ne devait s'apercevoir de son "inquiétude" (mot qu'elle employait pour remplacer "peur")

 **-Il nous manque des ingrédients pour ça.**

Laora parla un peu plus haut cette fois ce qui attira l'attention de Maëlys et Chloé. Elles ne dirent rien et le ton retomba.

Après un énième coup d'œil aux bois, Maëlys s'agenouilla près des deux Chloé.

 **-Ça commence à faire long.**

 **-Faut le temps qu'il faut,** lui répondit simplement Chloé d'un air innocemment naïf. C'était la réponse sans réponse à toutes questions qui n'en étaient pas.

Elle prit un air blasé et s'éloigna. Elle perdit son regard dans la profondeur sombre de la forêt enchantée, l'ombre des feuillages à travers les rayons du soleil.

Elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, par simple réflexe primaire, comme le ferait une biche sur ses gardes.

Quelque chose venait de bouger dans l'infinie obscurité. Un autre mouvement la fit réagir. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de sonner l'alerte, Laora s'écria toute contente

 **-Ça y est la voilà!**

Elle levait son bras droit en guise de victoire, présentant son trousseau de clé.

 **-T'as récupéré tes clé ?** s'étonna Chloé.

 **-J'y ai pensé juste avant de me mettre à votre recherche, Régina les gardait cachées avec tout plein d'autres objets inutiles.**

 **-C'est juste ce qu'il nous manquait, parfait!** s'enthousiasma Julie.

 **-Alors dépêchons-nous parce que c'est pas pour gâcher l'ambiance mais on a de la visite.**

En effet, les arbres tremblaient au loin et des silhouettes apparaissaient dans la clairière. La garde noire de la méchante reine et des chasseurs de tête.

 **-Couvre-nous!** ordonna Julie.

Maëlys fût prise de court

 **-Avec quoi !?**

 **-Je parlais à Laora.**

 **-Mais il faut que ce soit moi qui ouvre la porte, il faut recréer le moment le plus précisément possible.**

 **-Oui bah je t'appellerai quand ce sera prêt.**

Laora se leva en bougonnant et se plaça en tête de groupe en tant que barrière et Julie creusa un cercle parfait autour du livre à l'emplacement exact qu'indiquait Maëlys. Elle marqua ensuite la terre de runes le long de la ligne circulaire.

 **-Si besoin pour le corps à corps je suis là,** rappela Chloé.

 **-J'espère les tenir assez éloignés pour éviter ça.**

 **-Je peux aussi aider au combat,** proposa Maëlys.

 **-Restez derrière. On va y aller pleine puissance.**

Elle murmura un charabia incompréhensible en faisant monter ses mains, paumes au ciel.

Aussitôt des racines grosses comme des cuisses craquelèrent la terre et foncèrent vers leurs ennemis. Elles s'enroulèrent autour d'eux et les firent tomber.

 **-Alors ?** s'impatienta la magicienne.

 **-C'est presque finit.**

Déjà les guerriers se libéraient de leur étreinte végétale et se remettaient à courir.

Elle réfléchit un moment puis opta pour l'élément Terre. Elle fit trembler le sol, le fit se disloquer et former des blocs qui écrasèrent les assaillants. Cette fois-ci, peu en échappèrent. La minorité de cuir marron était devenue une majorité. Elle leur fit affronter des stalagmites, des boules de feu et des gésiers de lave mais il en restait toujours.

 **-Mais ils vont mourir oui !? C'est frustrant à la fin!** s'énerva t'elle.

Maëlys demanda à Julie où en était le cercle.

 **-C'est bon!**

 **-Laora, les clés!** cria Maëlys en allant aider Chloé à porter leur amie.

Les épées des chasseurs de tête étaient presqu'à leur portée.

Laora se baissa vers le cercle pour insérer le petit bout de métal dans la serrure de peinture.

Un carreau d'arbalète vint se planter dans son épaule et la pointe ressortit ensanglantée en déchirant sa chemise. Elle lâcha la clé et grogna en tombant à genoux.

 **-Laora!** cria Julie en la rejoignant.

 **-Merde! On a pas le temps!**

Maëlys laissa Chloé se débrouiller et sauta sur la clé alors qu'un autre carreau lui frôlait le dos. Elle s'affala sur le cercle.

 **-Non!** s'écria Julie. **C'est Laora qui doit le faire!**

 **-On s'en fout!**

 **-Attention!**

Chloé se leva après son cri et esquiva l'épée d'un chasseur.

Ils les avaient atteins. Le chasseur releva son bras mais fût projeté en arrière comme un pantin tiré par un fil. Laora, sa main valide levée, paume ouverte, gardait une expression de tension sur sa visage.

Chloé sortit ses sabres et accueillit le suivant. D'autres carreaux sifflèrent à leurs oreilles. Julie prit les clés des mains hébétées de Maëlys et les planta avec force dans celles de Laora. Elle tenait la Chloé inconsciente.

La magicienne dégagea une grande vague invisible qui expulsa les soldats et chasseurs et approcha la clé de la serrure.

Au moment d'exécuter son dernier tour de magie, elle s'arrêta

 **-Tout le monde se tient à moi! On oublie personne!**

Puis, après avoir sentit une main s'accrocher en urgence sur son épaule blessée, elle inséra la clé dans la page.

Une lumière blanche les enveloppa, faisant disparaitre les assaillants.

L'atmosphère devint lourd et irrespirable, l'éclat les obligea à fermer les yeux.

Un bourdonnement emplit leur crâne et la pression ne fit qu'augmenter.

Quand enfin leurs oreilles se débouchèrent et que la luminosité baissa, elles ouvrirent les yeux sur une ville calme et déserte, grise et sans soleil. Elle étaient allongées sur un tout petit carré d'herbe en bord de route. Elles avaient toutes, sans exception, des visages endormis.

 **-Vous avez toutes des têtes de cul,** plaisanta Laora.

Chloé se réveillait aussi, elle ne semblait plus vouloir tuer personne.

 **-Bon bah ça a marché** , sourit Julie, **je ne sais pas où on est mais ça a marché.**

Elles se redressèrent difficilement et avancèrent sur la route, totalement désorientées.

 **-Les filles ...,** commença Chloé.

 **-C'est oublié,** la coupa Julie.

 **-Ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt enchantée, reste dans la forêt enchantée,** ajouta Chloé.

 **-Ça va ton épaule ?** s'inquiéta Maëlys.

 **-Je préfère ne pas y penser...** hésita Laora.

 **-Première étape les urgences!**

 **-Et qu'est qu'on va leur dire ?**

 **-Heu...**

 **-Et Tom ?** demanda soudain Chloé.

Silence.

 **-Hum... Il doit être ailleurs, comme il n'était pas vraiment avec nous** , tenta Laora.

 **-Appelle-le** , suggéra Maëlys ce qui lui valut les yeux ronds de Laora.

Chloé sortit machinalement son portable de sa poche et elles s'aperçurent que leur vêtements étaient ceux de leur départ du monde réel.

 **-C'est marrant, je reconnais pas du tout le coin...**

 **-Les filles!** s'écria Julie plus loin devant.

Elles la rattrapèrent au pas de course.

 **-Je crois qu'on a un problème.**

Devant elles de dressait un petit clocher et l'affiche de la ville en belle calligraphie

STORYBROOK


End file.
